fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke (real name Slade Wilson) is the Light's current enforcer. The council promoted him in preparation for Sportsmaster's departure. Personality Much like his predecessor, Deathstroke is cool and efficient in the discharge of his duties. This emotionless mask does tend to slip when he is truly challenged, and a degree of impatience slips through. This is evident when he was engaging with Sportsmaster, while Artemis bantered with Cheshire. He also takes great delight in the thrill of battle, and takes a sadistic relish in taunting his opponents. Unlike Sportsmaster, Deathstroke is far more ambitious—he plans to "take a seat at the table" at the head of the Light Slade is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Robin share similar traits, such as an intense dislike to lose and are fiercely dedicated and, borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. Although many people don't know Slade's intentions to fight, it is made clear a couple times. Slade quotes that it is, "always the quiet ones", and in Apprentice Part II, he quotes, "Betrayal. Destruction. Revenge." These all may reference his son Jericho, since he can't talk, and the incident leading up to him being unable to talk (and Slade losing his right eye) was because of Slade supposedly betraying his family, which led to the minor destruction of his home (but major destruction to him and his son), which led to Slade wanting to get revenge on unknown people to make it up for his son losing the ability to speak. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Slade is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and uses his robotic minions to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. Throughout, for reasons which are not entirely clear, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits their weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing them into submission, as he did with Robin. Slade is scary and intimidating due to his evil and sadistic personality. He is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of him which becomes his downfall. His stony disposition makes him seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. Slade admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "it's what I do best" when Robin tells him that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Occasionally he will lose his temper. An example is when Trigon betrayed him and had his minions seize him, which lead to him demanding the demons to obey him with outrage. Physical appearance Deathstroke is a tall, slender man, with long white hair, and a full beard. He is missing his right eye, and wears an eyepatch, while the remaining eye is blue. His armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and staff on his back. History 2019 Around July, the Light sent Deathstroke and Sportsmaster after Blue Beetle to retrieve his scarab. Ted Kord did not survive the meeting, but the two assassins could not secure the scarab. 2020 When Sportsmaster attempted to assassinate Black Manta, Deathstroke counteracted the attack by shooting the disc Sportsmaster threw. This prompted Sportsmaster to blow his way out of the cave, and make his escape by helicopter. Deathstroke fired several shots at the helicopter, but it escaped unharmed. Black Manta had Deathstroke accompany Artemis to kidnap Raven and Miss Martian in order to force her to restore Kaldur'ahm's mind. As Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy exited a Zeta tube in a junkyard, they were confronted by Deathstroke and Artemis. Deathstroke battled Lagoon Boy, eventually taking him down and injuring his leg. Artemis was then able to weaken Miss Martian long enough for Deathstroke to slap an inhibitor collar on her. The two then took Miss Martian aboard the Manta-Flyer. Later, as Black Manta ordered Miss Martian to restore Kaldur's mind, Deathstroke observed in a ship a distance away from the Manta-Flyer to ensure that Miss Martian did not use her telepathic powers for any other reason. Deathstroke continued to monitor Miss Martian's progress in restoring Kaldur's memories. He told Black Manta that progress was slow, not knowing that Kaldur was playing possum and that he and Artemis were trying to figure out how to save Miss Martian's life. informed Deathstroke she needed a break and Deathstroke excused her. Soon after Artemis left, Cheshire dropped into the room through a ventilation shaft, took down a Manta Trooper who had subbed for Artemis, and attacked Kaldur. Miss Martian intervened, but Deathstroke activated her collar to shut off her mental telepathy and alerted Manta about Cheshire's presence. He observed Miss Martian trying to protect Kaldur and then notified Artemis of the situation. As Cheshire and Miss Martian fought over a laser blaster, they took out Deathstroke's camera. Deathstroke later boarded the Manta-Sub and caught Cheshire and Sportsmaster attempting to escape. He and Sportsmaster engaged each other, with Cheshire moving in to defend her father. Artemis intervened and took down Cheshire. As Sportsmaster and Deathstroke tussled, Sportsmaster mentioned how the Light betrayed him and could do the same to Deathstroke, but Deathstroke said that wouldn't happen if he took a seat at the Light's table. The battling duos were interrupted as Miss Martian arrived, who slammed Deathstroke and Artemis into the wall, allowing Sportsmaster and Cheshire to leave the sub. Miss Martian advanced on Deathstroke, who dropped explosive pellets on the ground that knocked Miss Martian away and released her telekinetic hold on him and Artemis. Deathstroke then charged Miss Martian, who telekinetically threw him into Artemis, allowing her to phase out of the sub. While Black Beetle was occupied with Arsenal and the runaways, Deathstroke opened a boom tube inside the chamber containing the Warworld's crystal key and subdued the Reach soldiers guarding it. He proceeded to open the key's container with a Father Box and absconded with it. At some unspecified point before the summit between the Light and the Reach, Deathstroke was neutralized by Aqualad and replaced by Miss Martian. Powers and abilities * Agility: Deathstroke is able to dodge incoming attacks with great acrobatic skill. * Hand-to-hand combat: Deathstroke is quite proficient in unarmed combat. * Marksmanship: Deathstroke has excellent accuracy with a pistol. * Swordmanship: Deathstroke wields bladed weapons with great ferocity and technique. Equipment * Explosive pellets * Father Box * Handguns * Retractable Naginata: A battlestaff with a concealed retractable blade in one end. * Sword * Taser bolas * Slade possesses great if not superhuman physical capabilities including increased strength and endurance, such as the power to leave a huge dent in solid steel with one hit, seen in Apprentice Part II when battling Robin and aiming to punch him instead. He also has enhanced reflexes and displays a mastery in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, making him a terrifying and formidable opponent. In the Teen Titans: Know Your Foes interview on the Season 2 DVD, Slade is said to also have enhanced regenerative capabilities. In addition to his great strength, Slade is also a nimble fighter, demonstrating his superior agility in combat on numerous occasions and has been shown to be able to move faster than even Robin during their brief scuffle in Apprentice Part II. By deducing one's strengths and weaknesses, Slade has been able to hold his own, if not outright overpower superpowered opponents, including all the members of the Titans at one point or another. In addition, he is a master of psychological manipulation, a master planner, and cunning strategist, and has also demonstrated skills in disguise and ritual magic. As Trigon's second in command, Slade was granted the ability to fly, teleport, phase, and to generate demonic fire blasts (demonic pyrokinesis). As an effectively non-living entity at that time, he also possessed no sense of pain and the ability to withstand even massive amounts of physical damage. In "Forces of Nature", disguised as an old sage, he was able to summon a monster through burning scarecrows aligned similar to the Mark of Scath, implying either that he was associated with Trigon all along, hence why he was chosen as his herald after death, or that he simply has knowledge over the occult and is merely a coincidence. In his disguise, Slade seemed to use telekinesis to retrieve his staff after Robin knocked it out of his hand, and vanished in a puff of smoke. While the former might have been a magical ability, spell, or device, the latter may just have been a smoke bomb though Slade was somehow able to disguise his muscular frame to look like a small old man. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Batman Category:League of Assassins Category:Teen Titans